Vongola Naruto
by ninja gorilla
Summary: NarutoxReborn crossover. Pairing: NarutoxBianchixHana TsunaxHaru Naruto will be the only character that crossesover. He'll show up before the ring battles and after the battle with Mukuru. Very small bashing. Rated M for language and lemons later on.
1. EXTREME MATCH!

Summary: This is the ever common/popular cross over theme where Naruto ends up in another universe. Naruto will be the only character that crosses over. The pairing is NarutoxBianchi and Hana. In this story, Naruto will be in the ring battles but won't replace anyone. I'm giving him his own ring, but I think you'll be surprised by the way i portray it. There will be some slight Naruto world Character bashing, but only a little.

Tsuna sat down and sighed. Reborn was working him harder than ever after the battle with Mukuro. He was just about to get back to reading his manga when Ryohei suddenly burst through his door.

" TSUKUNE! WHY AREN'T YOU READY FOR MY EXTREME MATCH!" Tsuna looked up confused.

"What ma-" That was as far as he got before Ryohe grabbed his arm and was off running.

As Tsuna was being dragged by his arm, he noticed Gokudera, who was sitting outside a store smoking. As soon as he saw Ryohei "kidnapping" the tenth he was off running with four sticks of dynamite in either hand. '_What does that maniac think he's doing kidnapping the tenth? I will stop him and then the tenth will make me his right hand!'_

After swinging for the last time Yamamoto sat the bat down and sighed. After the battle with Mukuro he was just not as excited by baseball as he used to be. Where he would once be overjoyed in the fact that he had just broken his personal record, he now only felt a slight tingling in his chest. The fact was he missed the game he played with Tsuna and the rest of the "family." He perked up when he saw Gokudera chasing Ryohei who had Tsuna in a vice grip. He smiled and soon chased after them with his "Yamamoto's bat."

Ryohei had finally stopped at the front of the school's boxing rink. His abrupt stop sent Gokudera and Yamamoto crashing into him which ultimately caused a dog pile onto Tsuna. Tsuna let out a yelp of pain as he felt himself being crushed under the combined weight of his three friends.

"OOOOOOWWWWW" He wailed. As soon as he yelled Gokudera was off of him and pulling the other two off all the while apologizing for failing him. After settling Gokudera down he looked up to Ryohei inquisitively. "Why did you bring us here Onii-san?"

Ryohei looked down and replied in his usual loud voice, "I HAVE AN EXTREME MATCH WITH THE CAPTAIN OF THE KICK BOXING CLUB." Tsuna's only thoughts were '_We have a kickboxing club?' _

After he thought about it for a minute he spoke up. "You have a match at seven o'clock at night?"

Ryohei looked at him funny before saying "Of course not I was just EXTREMELY TIRED OF WAITING!"

"Wait, when is your match then?" he questioned fearing the answer. His fears were realized when Ryohe replied.

"NOT UNTIL EIGHT O'CLOCK TOMMOROW MORNING!" He yelled out with fire burning in his eyes. "I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MATCH FOR 3 WHOLE HOURS!" Gokudera was fuming and had lit several sticks of dynamite and Yamamoto was laughing at Ryohei's antics.

"Why couldn't you just wait till tomorrow to get us?" Gokudera yelled. His dynamite's fuses were about an inch shorter and were scaring Tsuna. Before they could explode however Ryohei grabbed him and shook him around violently.

'I COULD'NT WAIT THAT LONG FOR SUCH AN EXTREME MATCH!" he yelled. Tsuna sweat dropped as Yamamoto continued to laugh and Gokudera's now extinguished dynamite flew through the air only to be crushed by a tonfa.

"Trespassing on school property will result in death." Tsuna looked up to see one of the people he feared most, Hibari.

"D-don't wor-ry we were just l-leaving." Tsuna stuttered in fear. "We W-will just be g-going now." He tried to run away only to be caught by Ryohei.

"BUT WAIT, WE ARE HERE TO TAKE PART IN MY MATCH!" He once again had fire burning in his eyes. "WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

Gokudera narrowed his eyes. "Your match isn't till tomorrow, so we can just leave. Isn't that right Tenth?"

Before he could reply, Tsuna was cut off by a fist to his face courtesy of Hibari. He was sent flying into the wall. "Consider that a warning, now get off school property" was all Hibari said as he started to walk away. From the roof of one of the surrounding buildings Hibird flew down and landed on his shoulder as he walked into the school disciplinary squad office.

"Grrrrr, who does he think he is?" Yamamoto had to hold Gokudera back as he tried to attack Hibari.

"Come on guys let's just-" Tsuna was once again cut off as Ryohe grabbed him and ran indoors to get to the rink. Tsuna tried to protest but his head was slammed into the door on the way in and was knocked unconscious.

As he regained consciousness Tsuna realized it was now early morning and he was still in the gym. He looked around and saw both Yamamoto and Gokudera sleeping. He looked into the ring and saw that Ryohei was shadow boxing.

Ryohei looked down to see Tsuna waking up. "TSUNA! LET'S SPAR FOR A WARMUP!" His loud yelling woke both of his other friends.

"What do you think you're doing yelling like that this early?" Gokudera yelled angrily. Yamamoto merely yawned and stretched. Ryohei would have responded but the doors opened up to reveal a blonde teen.

He stood at around 6ft and had somewhat large shoulders. He was dressed in a white kickboxing uniform. He looked around until he spotted Ryohei. "Yo" he called, "ready for our match?"

"YOSH! WHO SHALL REFERE THIS EXTREME MATCH!" Ryohei called.

Before anyone could reply a voice called out "I will." They all looked up to see Reborn with an afro and a black and white striped referee shirt and black pants, of course Tsuna was the only one who could recognize him. "Now, will the contestants come to the ring please."

It was then Tsuna realized something. "Hey Ryohei, aren't kickboxing and regular boxing completely different sports?"

"I'LL EXPLAIN WHY WE ARE HAVING THIS EXTREME BATTLE IF IT'S OKAY WITH YOU KICKBOXING CAPTAIN!" Tsuna wondered if Ryohei even knew his opponents name.

"Sure, I'll just be stretching." He replied calmly and began to do some basic leg stretches and squats.

"WE'RE HAVING-" before he could finish, Gokudera interrupted.

"Would you stop yelling!" He yelled "just talk normally or else!"

In a slightly calmer voice Ryohei continued "We're having this extreme match to solve a problem we were having earlier.

FLASHBACK

"BOXING!"

"KICKBOXING!"

"BOXING!"

"KICKBOXING!"

"BOXING!"

"KICKBOXING!"

"BOXING!"

"KICKBOXING!"

As the members of both the kickboxing and boxing clubs were about to go to blows a voice interrupted. "What the hell is going on here?" The kick boxing members all looked up in fear as they saw their captain standing there with an annoyed look on his face. "Well?"

"Sorry Taichou!" they all called out at once. One of the members spoke up "these punks from the boxing club tried to tell us boxing was tougher than kickboxing!"

"Let me get this straight, you were arguing over something so childish and interrupted my tea time?"

"Well… well they started it!" Just as the captain was about to reprimend them someone interrupted with a loud shout.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" He turned to see a person with boxing shorts and white hair turn to him and shout "YOU DARE TRY AND TELL MY BOXERS THAT KICKBOXING IS MORE EXTREME THAN BOXING!" before the captain could reply, the apparent boxing captain shouted at him "TOMORROW, EIGHT O'CLOCK, WE'LL HAVE A MATCH TO DETERMINE WHO IS MORE EXTREME!" Without getting a chance to speak the boxers were off to train.

FLASHBACK END

"So let me get this straight, YOU WERE THE ONE TO SET THE TIME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" before he could attack Ryohei, Gokudera was once again being held back by Yamamoto who was smiling at the humor. A voice called out to them.

"Are you ready yet Ryohei?" They looked up to see the kickboxing captain standing in the ring looking at Ryohei expectantly.

"YOSH, GET READDY FOR THE EXTREME MATCH OF THE CENTURY!" He began to run towards the ring and immediately slid under the ropes.

"Are both of the competitors ready?" Reborn called.

"WAIT! FIRST, WHAT IS YOUR EXTREME NAME KICKBOXING CAPTAIN?" Ryohei called as he looked towards him and smiled.

"It's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first story, although i've been reading fanfiction for a long time now. I really don't care if you want to reply or not, flames will probably be ignored though. The main reason i wrote this story is because i usually think up stories in my head but half way through i start forgetting parts so I think this will help. The other reason i wrote this is because there isn't enough NarutoxReborn crossovers, or even just Reborn than that, I hope this story is up to standards with other people's stories.

Signed: The king of Gorillas


	2. Eating Competition

From the middle of the ring reborn called out "Begin!" Ryohei immediately zoomed in with a right hook. Naruto easily dodged and aimed a kick towards Ryohei's chin. Ryohei managed to step back just in time.

The match continued for around ten minutes before Naruto stopped. "Okay, it's time to step this match up a notch." He removed the top of his uniform revealing a well muscled chest that had a couple of scars, the most prominent of which was a fist shaped scar with what looked like cracks coming from it. He threw down the top and it landed on Tsuna who was immediately flattened.

All of the occupants of the room's eyes widened, with of course the exception of Naruto and Reborn, Gokudera and Yamamoto managed to lift it up and set it down on one of the benches. "OI, what's the big idea squashing the tenth like that!" Gokudera asked angrily.

"Sorry, I thought he would be able to handle the weight." Although he was apologizing Naruto didn't look the least bit sorry, in fact he looked amused. This of course enraged Gokudera who immediately tried to attack but was stopped once again by Yamamoto.

"How much does that thing way anyway?" Tsuna asked after he had picked himself up." I felt like I was being crushed!"

Naruto blinked. "It only weighs 25 pounds." He paused. "Are you really that weak?" Gokudera had just calmed down when he heard that comment and before Yamamoto could stop him he had lit a stick of dynamite and had thrown it into the ring.

Before it could explode reborn had shot it with Leon. "Any and all interruptions will result in an immediate forfeit." That immediately shut Gokudera up.

"You better not lose" Was his only comment. Reborn smirked, '_The family is finally coming together'_. "If you don't win I'll blow up your house!" The smirk left his face. '_Or at least they're starting to anyways._'

"I'M TIRED OF WAITING START THE MATCH AGAIN!" Reborn looked back to the ring and nodded.

"Begin!" Naruto started off this time. He immediately shot forward and kicked Ryohei in the stomach with enough force to knock him over. "Is that all you got?" Naruto questioned. That woke up Ryohei who immediately stood back up and let loose a fury of punches. Naruto was able to dodge or block most of them but the last one caught him off guard. He went flying into the corner.

Ryohei raced over and tried to punch him one last time, but was stopped by a foot to the chin which knocked him out. Reborn appeared on the pole. He grabbed Naruto's fist and raised it in to the air. "Winner is Naruto Uzumaki by knockout!"

Tsuna and the others looked on in awe. "Did… did Ryohei just get beat?" Tsuna managed to stutter out. The others didn't know what to say. Ryohei had always been the one who never lost, the one who was always to extreme to lose. The fact that he did lose was… inconceivable.

Reborn's eyes narrowed as Naruto dropped his hand and walked over to Ryohei. He was about to interfere before he saw him pull out some smelling salts. As soon as he woke Ryohei automatically punched let out a punch that would have knocked Naruto out if he hadn't dodged. "Whoa," he said "calm down the match is over."

Listening to what he just said, Ryohe frowned before saying "DID I WIN SO EXTREMEMLY I KNOCKED MY SELF OUT?!" Naruto sweat dropped.

"No, you lost."

…

…

…

"**WHAT!!!"**

*___----___*

At his sushi shop Yamamoto's dad looked up wondering what that yelling was. "Oh well, it can't be anything to bad.

*___----___*

After managing to calm Ryohei down, Naruto invited the others to come eat at his favorite restaurant. "You guys just wait till you try his food. It's the second best food in the entire world!"

Naruto's ramblings went on like that till they finally reached an average looking stand. Tsuna sweat dropped, '_Is this it? I was expecting some grand and expensive five-star resort._ Before he could voice his thoughts Naruto's voice called out.

"What're you guys doing? Come on!" They all began filing in to the cozy stand. Behind the counter was an old man who looked to be in his early sixties. As soon as he saw Naruto his somewhat depressed expression perked up and he immediately put on a smile.

"Naruto! How's my best customer doing?" Once he had said that Naruto had sat down and was animatedly talking. They watched as the old man began to start up the oven. The old looked up to see the others and immediately called out to them. "Well what are you doing just standing there? Sit down! My name is Shishimaru!"

After the warm greeting they all sat down and joined in the conversation. After introducing themselves they all had a bowl of ramen. Ryohei saw that Naruto had ordered five bowls and had already finished three of them, so he ordered six bowls. Seeing the obvious declaration of war Naruto ordered another three bowls. What followed scared Tsuna and the others and made Shishimaru a very, very happy man.

*___----___*

Shishimaru looked at all of the dirty bowls and sighed, it would take forever to clean them all. '_But with all the money I just made, I could just hire someone to do them for me!' _he thought excitedly.

Ryohei was on the ground with his belly expanded to twice the normal, or for that matter possible, size. Naruto on the other hand looked fine, but they could all see that he was in pain. "E-extreme pain!" was all Ryohei managed to get out before he passed out.

"I-I win!" then he too passed out. Tsuna sighed when he realized he would have to figure out how to get them home. '_In fact, I don't even know where Naruto lives!'_ Before he could ask he felt something pierce his forehead.

"REBORN! I'LL GET THESE TWO HOME WITH MY DIEING WILL!"

*___----___*

When Tsuna woke up he was in his bed so he thought it was just a bad dream. Then he looked over and saw Naruto sleeping on his floor. He gulped, afraid of what Naruto or Naruto's parents would do to him.

Naruto woke up and looked around. He was in a messy room. He looked up to see Tsuna standing above him. "Um, Naruto-san I didn't know w-where you live s-so I just brought you t-to my home. I-I hope that's okay with your parents."

"Don't worry about it." Naruto replied "I live on my own; my parents have been dead for a while now." He yawned and got up and stretched. "Man I really pigged out yesterday."

"Do you want to stay for breakfast?" Tsuna asked now that he calmed down, "My Mom is a great cook."

Naruto nodded "Sure."

*___----___*

Author's Note: Sorry for all of the errors in the first chapter, my roommate will be betaing for me from now on. I had one reviewer who told me he had an issue so I fixed it. If you have a problem with the story the only way it will get changed is if you review. So for being my first reviewer, thanks go out to Tsuki the white wolf. Any way I hope to keep making chapters and I promise that I will never, ever abandon this story or any story I write in the future

Signed: the king of Gorillas


	3. the past, the planets, and the race

"It's no trouble at all" was all Tsuna's mother had said when Naruto asked her if it was okay to stay and eat. "I love all the people Tsuna brings over; it gives me a chance to make my food perfect for my husband!" Once again she was off cooking. Naruto sweat dropped at the devotion she showed.

"Hey Naruto, if… if it's okay can I ask you how your parents died." Tsuna was extremely nervous. '_Would he get mad for asking such a personal question?_' "Y-you don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's all right Tsuna; I'm used to answering the question. You see my parents were animal breeders, one day a little puppy escaped and they were trying to find it. I had wandered off to help look for it. I found it all right; it was in between the teeth of a huge fox. This fox was a good five feet tall. It was a monster."

Tsuna could feel the tension in the air increase as Naruto continued his story. "As soon as the fox saw me it dropped the now dead puppy and charged at me. I could tell by the foam around its mouth it had rabies. It lunged at me and would have succeeded if my father hadn't gotten in the way. He tried to fight it but that first blow was lethal, I could tell then my father was done. The fox could tell it to and attacked as the fox gripped my father's throat he stabbed it in the stomach with a knife he had promised to give me when I was older. 'Here son,' he said 'it looks like I have to give you this early.' And then he was gone. My mother took me home after coming upon the scene of the dead fox and my father's body."

The air felt so thick Tsuna felt that if he would have been able to cut it with a knife. He looked up to see that his mother had tears in her eyes because of the story. "Three years later my mom committed suicide. I ran away before the funeral, so that the social workers couldn't make me go to an orphanage. I moved here so that I could start over." Naruto looked extremely depressed.

He looked up to see his new friend's mother crying and immediately cheered up. "But that was the past! I am happy now! I'm sure that your cooking will also help me cheer up!" That immediately snapped her out of her funk. She nodded her head and wiped her tears and began cooking with a new vigor.

"So now that the depressing business is over, why don't you tell me about yourself Tsuna?" Tsuna looked away from his mom and nodded.

*___----___*

This was one of the times Tsuna didn't want all of his friends around, so of course just about every person he knew had shown up. One of the main topics going on was about Ryohei's recent lose. He watched as Lambo through one of his grenades at reborn, only for it to be deflected back at him. Just before it hit however, a hand somehow ,without activating it, slugged it out of the window. Tsuna looked over to see Naruto standing over Lambo. He sat back down immediately but his actions brought everyone's attention to him.

Tsuna figured this would be a good time to introduce him to everyone. "G-guys, this is Naruto, he was the one who beat Ryohei yesterday." This made some heads turn. '_There is no way this guy was the one who defeated Ryohei!' _was the thought going around the room. There were looks of doubt on everyone's face. Naruto looked annoyed that they doubted him.

"Hmmmm… I know! I'll do a ranking to see who is better!" Before anyone could reply Fuuta had already started his ranking. As he floated Tsuna wondered what the rankings would say, even though he was there for the "Extreme Match of the Century." Rather than coming down with an excited look and the need to write down the ranking, Fuuta looked confused. "T-that was weird."

"What was weird?" Tsuna questioned. The fact that Fuuta hadn't written anything down must mean that he did not get a ranking. "What happened?"

"I tried to get a ranking from the planets, but all I could hear was crying. They sounded really sad and remorseful. Like they were sorry for something." He stopped. "Don't worry I'm sure it has nothing to do with you!" he said looking at Naruto's face which looked kind of depressed.

"Oh it's nothing! I'm just hungry!" Naruto's yell made half the room's occupants face plant. _'Was this goofball really the one who beat Ryohei? But then again Ryohei isn't exactly normal himself._' Tsuna thought. '_Although I admit I'm surprised at the calmness he has after meeting all these weird people so suddenly. I wonder if he's in the mafia and is just another ploy of Reborn's! _

His thoughts were cut off at the sight of I-pin's timer. He was about to yell but before he could he watched as Naruto began tracing a seemingly random patter on I-pin's forehead. He stopped and poked her in the middle dot just as it was at one. Tsuna turned around and ducked expecting an explosion, when nothing happened he turned around.

Everyone was fine but he saw that I-pin was hugging Naruto's leg. Everyone looked at him in shock, after all it wasn't everyday that you saw I-pins timer not make _something_ explode. "It's not that big of a deal, it doesn't take a genius to know the points in her head to stop it." He paused. "Actually, it does, but still one of you should have been able to stop it!" He only got a lot of weird looks as a imparticular looked dumbfounded.

*___----___*

After eating breakfast all of the Namimori students decided to walk to school together. Naruto looked over to Ryohe and smirked. "Hey, Ryohei," He called "how about an extreme challenge?" They all immediately knew Ryohei's answer by the flames in his eyes.

"OF COURSE I WILL ACCEPT MY NEW RIVALS EXTREME CHALLENGE!" He yelled with all of the passion he could. Naruto flinched, '_he acts just like l- NO! I can't go down those trains of thought!'_

"Then let's race to school!" Before Ryohei could speak, Naruto had already taken off running in the direction of school.

"EXTREME UNFAIR HEADSTART!" was all he said before he too was off running after his "rival." Tsuna could only gawk at the two's speed. He looked over to see Yamamoto and Gokudera with equally amazed looks, although Gokudera's was more of annoyance.

"How dare those two abandon the tenth!" Soon he too was off and chasing the two. Yamamoto, thinking of it as one huge race took off as well. Tsuna only looked as his friends left him in the dust. Before he could speak he heard reborn.

"What're you doing? Go chase after them." And with that he shot Tsuna in the head. Reborn watched as Tsuna fell and smirked.

"REBORN! I WILL WIN THE RACE WITH MY DIEING WILL!" Reborn blinked, he thought Tsuna would be more concerned with being late, not winning the race. '_Oh well, it's good for a boss to show that he is stronger than his subordinates once in a while.'_

*___----___*

Tsuna was on the ground panting with the others. In the end he had still lost to Naruto. '_At least I almost tied with Ryohei.'_ His thoughts were cut off as a voice called out.

"Why aren't any of you in class?" They all looked up to see Hibari. "I hope you have prepared you wills, for you are about to be bitten to death." He ran forward to make good on his threat but was stopped by a foot to the chin which left a small mark. Hibari narrowed his eyes at the prey that had dared to fight back.

"We are late because there was a family emergency, which is a perfectly reasonable reason to be late, according to the school handbook anyways." Naruto looked for a reply from Hibari who only glared and walked away.

The others were shocked. Did he really just do that? "Come on guys, let's get to class before Hibari somehow finds out my excuse was a load of shit." Realizing what he just said was good advice, the others immediately began to get to class.

*___----___*

Although I don't know what to think of the review that only said "interesting". Well I mainly used this chapter to show off Naruto's strength some more and to give just a hinting feeling about Naruto's past. Also I have decided what to do for the ring battles. Although there aren't a lot of people who have read this, it might take a while to get to the point in the story any way, I am going to have a poll on what I should do for Naruto's ring.

Signed: the king of Gorillas


	4. kickboxing and Naruto's house

After all of their classes Naruto and co. had decided to meet up in the kickboxing gym. Today there was some guy who wanted to join so Naruto had to be there to help judge him. The doors to the gym opened and four mean looking kids stepped inside.

The first one was obviously their leader. "Yo, is this the kickboxing club? My name is Pankumaru!" The guy stood at around six foot nine, making him the tallest person in the room. He had lots of piercings and had several tattoos.

"Yeah, are you the person who wanted to join?" The first moment Naruto saw him he didn't want him to join, but if he honestly wanted to join, who was he to stop him?

He rolled his eyes. "No I'm just here for directions. Of course I am!" Naruto narrowed his eyes. Rudeness was one of the things he didn't tolerate well.

"Whatever, just get in the locker room and change. After that you will have a match." Pankumaru rolled his eyes and went to the locker room to change in to the uniform that all of the kickboxers had to wear.

When he came back he had ripped the sleeves off the uniform. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THAT UNIFORM?! YOU'LL BE PAYING FOR THAT." Pankumaru rolled his eyes again and walked in to the ring where his opponent was waiting for him.

"Ready… begin!" Pankumaru tried to run and kick his opponent but was quickly stopped by a kick to his nose. While he was on the ground he looked at some of the blood coming from his nose and shouted.

"What the hell?! I'll make you pay for that!" before anyone could stop him he had pulled out a knife and lunged forward… Or at least he would have had he not gotten a shin to the throat that sent him flying out of the ring. His friends surrounded him in worry.

"Get the hell out of my gym before I make you wish you were never born in the first place." Immediately taking the hint they left quickly. Tsuna looked down and realized Naruto had taken off his uniform. He looked up to Naruto questioningly.

"Why did you take your uniform off Naruto?" Naruto looked down to meet his gaze before responding to his question.

"Well for one it sped me up and allowed me to take care of him before he killed one of my members. The other reason is quite simple. At the speed my kick was going, what would happen if seventy-five pounds of metal went flying in to his throat that fast? I'll tell you, he wouldn't just have bruised neck, he wouldn't have a head."

Tsuna shuddered at the thought of seeing such a sight. '_But then again I might start needing to get used to those sorts of sights… WAIT! I'm not going to be a mafia boss!'_ Tsuna tried to bring Naruto his uniform but once again it was too heavy for him.

Naruto laughed. "Don't worry about it Tsuna, I got it!" Naruto walked over and immediately took the clothes with apparent ease. "Now how about we head on over to my home, I'll make us something to eat." The others all nodded in agreement and soon they were on their way.

*___----___*

When they reached Naruto's house they were surprised to see a two-story home with a beautiful coat of brown-red paint. As Naruto opened up the door and they saw the inside they were surprised to see a modern looking interior with almost everything a teenager could want. There was just about every game system Tsuna could imagine hooked up to a giant TV with surround sound stereo system. There was a fully stocked fridge with food all but bursting out of it.

"E-EXTREME HOUSE!" was all Ryohei said, the others would have spoke but they figured Ryohei's statement pretty much covered it. Naruto looked up from where he was trying to decide on something to take out of the fridge.

"I-it's nothing. I just have a lot of money left from my parents. Tsuna briefly wondered how he has money from his parents if he didn't even stay for the funeral. Before he could voice his thoughts however Naruto let out a loud "AH-HAH!"

They all looked and their jaws dropped when they saw Naruto pull out a fish that was at least twice the size of the fridge. "H-how did you manage to fit that whole damn thing in that fridge!?" Gokudera asked incredibly. Naruto blinked.

"Trade secret." Was all he said before pulling out a huge knife and began to carve it. They all sweat dropped when he looked at the knife he had just broken on the fish's scales. He threw it away with a shrug and pulled out a chain saw. Once again they were floored at the seemingly random object Naruto pulled out of thin air.

*___----___*

After the fish and let another eating contest between Naruto and Ryohei they realized it was still pretty early. They all decided to head over to Tsuna's home. When they got there Lambo immediately launched out to attack Reborn. Before he could stick the knife into Reborn he was met with a Leon hammer. He went flying into a wall but was stopped short by Naruto who calmly sat him down.

Tears were streaming down Lambo's face. "Gotta… Gotta stay calm!" The next thing any of them knew he had pulled out a bazooka and had shot himself in the head. Naruto's eyes widened until the smoke blew away and he saw that someone was standing in Lambo's place.

As soon as the older Lambo's eye landed on Naruto his other eye opened up in shock. "Aniki," Naruto blinked. Lambo reached over and poked him in the chest. "You better take good care of little me." Before Naruto could respond Lambo walked inside to get some milk.

"That was weird," was Yamamoto's only comment. They walked inside just in time to hear the loud poofing sound of Lambo returning to his original state. Lambo looked at the glass of milk in his hand and shrugged before dumping it down the sink and running away to play with I-pin.

They decided to just ignore Lambo's antics. Tsuna was once again thinking. '_Why didn't he react too weirdly to the ten-year bazooka…? It is really suspicious.'_ Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts when Bianchi walked into his house. He gulped and wondered if she would try and kill him like last time.

Bianchi looked around and saw the newest addition to Tsuna's friends. "Hey, you're that guy who beat up Ryohei right?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I didn't beat him up, we just got into a match and I won because I surprised him with my speed, and by playing possum. It probably would have been an extreme tie, right Ryohei?"

"EXTREME!" was Ryohei's one word response. Bianchi rolled her eyes and walked away. Tsuna looked to Naruto.

"S-sorry about her, she's kind of grumpy since Reborn left to go to Italy for the next few weeks or so." It was true, Reborn said he had something to talk about with the ninth and would probably not be back for a little while. He warned Tsuna however that if his grades dropped, even by just half a percent, he would make sure he would be in pain faster than he could say "Namimori."

"It's no problem. Hey I just remembered I had some history homework I had to do, so if you don't mind I'll just start heading home. Tsuna nodded and watched as Naruto left. '_I wonder why Naruto didn't just want to do his homework here? '_

*___----___*

Well that wraps up this chapter. This chapter Shows Bianchi and Naruto's first meeting. It also, albeit slightly, shows what position Naruto's ring will have if he gets his own new one. Once again thanks for the reviews. I've only got seven so far but I am still proud!

Signed: the king of Gorillas


	5. Library, beating, and A horrible father

'_WHAT! But that's what you said last time!' Naruto yelled angrily. 'I thought you said-' _

'_I know what I said Naruto, but something came up. I promise you after _this_ mission you will be Hokage.' And with that Danzo told Naruto the details of the mission. It would last six months. After Naruto's original grumbling he eventually left._

_Six months of being under cover had annoyed Naruto. No friends, no ramen, and no news. While on his way back to Konoha he stopped and looked around. By now he should have been able to see the village walls. 'Did I get lost?' All of his thoughts were cut short at the sight before him. Rather than the beautiful city of Konoha, there was a giant crater. He wondered if this was some sort of genjutsu. He tried to cancel it but nothing happened. He began to descend in to the crater._

*___----___*

Or at least he would have, if he hadn't woken up. He looked around trying to destroy whatever it was that woke him up so early but couldn't find it. It had been a few weeks since the incident with Pankumaru. He hadn't gotten a chance to make him pay for the ruined uniform. When he finally found the alarm clock which he had hidden in his fridge, his drowsiness was gone and he remembered why he put the alarm in there in the first place. He looked down to see the giant block of ice he would have forgotten had he not put the alarm clock there to remind him. He had to bring to art today because he was going to carve it for his final project. He lifted up the eight foot by eight foot by eight foot block and grunted under the pressure of the giant weight.

Tsuna was standing outside of Naruto's door and began to lightly knock in hopes that he wouldn't hear him. Unfortunately for him, Naruto heard the knock on his door and accidently dropped the block on his foot. He shouted out a scream of curses that made Tsuna wonder if it was a bad time. Before he could leave however Naruto had already opened the door and was glaring at him with pure anger.

"U-um, N-Naruto, I just c-came over to t-tell you t-that classes are c-canceled today." Naruto blinked.

"DAMN IT!" He slammed the door and proceeded to lug back the soon to be ice sculpture to the freezer. After finally managing to get it back in there he returned to the door to see Tsuna on the ground with a bump on his forehead. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, can I come inside?" Naruto nodded before turning around to get a small bag of ice for Tsuna. When he came back Tsuna was on his couch staring at his TV. Naruto handed him the ice pack.

"Do you want to play some games?" He questioned humorously. Tsuna looked up with and blushed at being caught staring. He nodded vigorously and Naruto sat down to play. Before they could really get into it, Naruto's door was smashed in and an angry Gokudera was standing there.

"WHY DID YOU KIDNAP THE TENTH!?" Naruto looked up with his eyes wide. Seeing the sticks of dynamite in Gokudera's hands he immediately ran outside his house to make sure none of his stuff wouldn't be harmed. As soon as he was out side he saw multiple sticks of dynamite being thrown towards him. He dodged most of them but one caught him off guard. The explosion sent him flying into a wall.

"Oh it's on now!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He reached down for a pipe on the ground and charged forward. He immediately tried a horizontal slash but was cut off by a Leon hammer. He looked down to see reborn standing there with his usual look of amusement.

"Family members shouldn't fight." He said. He turned around to face Tsuna. "And you as their boss shouldn't have let them!" Tsuna's jaw dropped over the fact that he was being blamed for the fight.

"I don't remember being in your family." Naruto spoke. "In fact, I don't even know who you are." Tsuna watched as Leon changed into the usual pistol and was pointed at Naruto by Reborn.

"I'm the hitman tutor Reborn, I have been sent here to change baka-Tsuna into the tenth boss of the Vongola mafia family. The Vongola family is the most powerful mafia family in all of Italy. I have decided to invite you to the family do you accept?" after saying this he jumped onto Naruto's shoulder and cocked the Leon gun and pushed it against Naruto's forehead.

Naruto laughed. "Sure, it's not like I got any other plans for the future!" After saying that, Reborn jumped from his shoulder and landed on Tsuna's.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T LET THIS PIECE OF SHIT JOIN THE FAMILY!" before he could continue his rant Gokudera was cut off by Naruto's fist. Naruto looked down and smirked at the fat lip Gokudera was now sporting.

"You got any other issues with me being in the family?" With that he laughed and walked back into his house before stopping. "Hey, I forgot to ask, why is school canceled?" Tsuna's eyes widened before he got a sheepish look on his face.

"U-um, a-about that..." Tsuna looked around before spotting Gokudera getting up. "Hey Gokudera, you tell him why school is canceled." After saying that, he ran off with reborn on his shoulder. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun," He said in a sickly sweet voice, "Why is there no school today?" Gokudera turned to run but was stopped when Naruto grabbed his collar. He gulped and turned around to face Naruto who looked like he was about to breathe fire.

"U-um well, you know that guy you didn't let join your club? W-well he kind of burned down the kickboxing gym." Naruto dropped Gokudera before turning around and going inside his house. "Where are you going?" Gokudera asked.

"I'm going to go burn down that punk's house." He replied. Gokudera's eyes widened when Naruto came back out with a jug of gas and a lighter in his back pocket. Gokudera began to chase after him when Naruto turned and began to run in the direction of where he assumed Pankumaru's house was.

"WAIT!" he called out, "You can't go burn down his house!" Naruto came to a stop. Gokudera barely managed to not run into him. Naruto turned around to face him.

"Why not? He burned my gym down so why can't I burn his house down?" Gokudera saw that there was a lot of anger in Naruto's eyes so he decided to do something he thought he would never have to do. Reason.

"What about his family? Just because he screwed up should you punish his mother, father, and any of his siblings? Does that seem fare?" Naruto grit his teeth because he knew Gokudera was right and he knew that he would feel horrible doing that to somebody he didn't even know for no reason. He sighed and sat down.

"This sucks," Was Naruto's only comment. Gokudera sat down and nodded in agreement. "You smoke right?" once again Gokudera only nodded. "Then let me have one of those cancer sticks, I need something to calm me down." Gokudera glanced at him before shrugging and handing him his pack.

Naruto smiled and lit it. He immediately put it in his mouth to inhale. "So how much did you lose?" Gokudera questioned. Naruto let out a puff of smoke.

"At least ten grand in equipment." Gokudera flinched. "But I had insurance on most of it so it'll only cost me around two-thousand."

"Damn." Naruto smiled at Gokudera's simple answers. They sat in silence while they smoked the silence would have continued had Ryohei not chosen to run into Naruto with a bear hug.

"NARUTO! YOUR GYM HAS BEEN RUINED TO THE EXTREME!" Naruto looked like he was turning green as Ryohei continued to swing him around in his hug. "I PROMISE YOU CAN USE MY OWN EXTREME GYM WHILE YOURS IS BEING REBUILT!" Naruto smiled after being put down.

"Thanks Ryohei, it's a big help." Ryohei gave him his own smile before frowning seeing the cigarette Naruto had dropped. Naruto saw where he was looking at. "Don't worry about it, I only smoke when I'm stressed out. But I think your extremeness knocked out my stress."

Ryohei nodded. "I MUST DO MY EXTREME MORNING WORKOUT NOW!" and with that he was off and running. Naruto chuckled as the boxer took off with a cloud of dust following.

"See you later Gokudera, thanks for the cigarette." Once again Gokudera nodded but now he had a smile on his face. Naruto continued to walk in the same direction as he was before, to see what he would have destroyed if he did set the place on fire. He looked into the window and his eyes widened. There was a little old lady comforting a little kid. His sensitive hearing could just barely hear that the kid was crying because of his older brother being gone.

Naruto smiled realizing the damage he might have done. He continued to walk after dropping the thing of gasoline in a dumpster. He saw a sushi shop and decided to eat there. When he walked in he saw Yamamoto talking with someone that could only be his dad.

Yamamoto looked to see him and called out. "Hey Naruto, come sit down!" Naruto smiled before walking over and sitting down. "I heard about what happened to the gym, so the first round is on the house." Naruto laughed.

"Well okay, that's fine by me." After eating and talking with Yamamoto and his dad Naruto realized something. "I never got your name mister…?

"Ah, it doesn't matter, just call me !" Naruto laughed with him and continued to eat the sushi on his plate. "Sorry about the gym Naruto. Yamamoto told me about it." Naruto just waved him off.

"It's all right. I think the place could have used some renovations anyways." Naruto smiled and looked down to the watch he was wearing. "Looks like I got to go, thanks for the meal!" He laid down the money for the meal and left the stand.

Naruto began to run. '_Shit, I need to hurry up and get to the library before they're all out of copies.'_ He continued to run in the direction o f the library.

"OW!" Naruto blinked and looked down to see what he ran in to. He was mortified to see it was a person. "Look where you're going next time you idiot!" Naruto blinked at the person's rude language and manors.

"Sorry, I'm kinda in a rush." He gripped her hand and easily lifted her up. "If you're all right I need to get going." He tried to take off but stopped when he heard her call out.

"Wait, what's your name?" He turned back around to see her looking somewhat angrily staring at him but decided to answer anyways.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki." With that he once again took off to the library to get his book. He went in to see the librarian looking around before he spotted Naruto.

"Yo, Naruto, I made sure to save you a copy of that book you were looking for!" Naruto immediately ran over to thank him.

"Thanks man, I owe you one!" Naruto dove for the book but was stopped short by the man's foot.

"Oh no you don't, first you need to do something for me!" Naruto looked up to see the man, whose name was book. Naruto remembered the first time he met the oddly named librarian.

*___----___*

'_Hello? I'd like to check out this book.' Naruto chuckled as the suddenly awakened librarian fell out of his chair. Naruto smirked when he tried to get rid of the drool that had collected along his chin._

'_S-sure, I'm sorry about that.' Naruto just shrugged him off before he handed him the books that he wanted to check out. 'My name is Book; once again I'm sorry about that. Please don't tell my boss, he will fire me for sure if he finds out.' _

'_I won't tell if you check out my books.' Naruto said jokingly. 'Hey isn't book…?' Naruto looked at him questioningly as he sweatdropped._

'_Yeah, my dad was a fanatic for America, and since he too was a librarian he named me after the thing he loved most.' Naruto just laughed before he took his books back and waved goodbye._

'_See you later!' With that he walked out of the library._

*___----___*

Naruto sighed. "What do you want now? Just for the record I won't pretend to be your boyfriend." Book glared at him with anger in his eyes that made them look like Ryohei's when he was 'extremely pumped.'

"For the last time, I'M NOT GAY!" Naruto continued to laugh. "It wasn't my fault, I was drunk and he looked like a chick! Besides all we did was kiss we didn't get far enough for me to find out that he was a guy!" Naruto laughed even harder at Book's explanation. "Grrrrr, look, what I need you to do is take care of some guys."

At this statement Naruto stopped laughing and looked to Book seriously. "What do you mean take care of? I'm not going to hurt anyone without a damn good reason." Book looked at him with a hint of anger before replying.

"This is serious; these punks have been picking on Novel." Naruto blinked remembering Book's little sister who had also been oddly named. Naruto sighed and then nodded.

"Okay fine, who are they?" Book smiled before showing him a picture of three people who Naruto remembered angrily. Pankumaru and his two friends were staring back at him in the picture. "Don't worry about it book, I'll take care of them right now." Book smiled as Naruto walked out of the library.

'_He is so cool.'_

*___----___*

Pankumaru was in a good mood. They had burned down that asshole Naruto's gym. That would show him! While in the midst of retelling the tale to some of his other friends the door to his gym slammed open and he looked up in fear.

Naruto stood there. His usually friendly aura was gone, replaced with one that reminded him of the devil. He was dressed in black jeans with a belt loosely hanging off his waist. He had a tight mussel shirt on that had a fox scull on it. He had a chain wrapped around himself like a sash. What scared him the most was the fact that his normally blue eyes were a deep shade of red.

"You tried to stab one of my students, which was your first strike. You burned down my gym, which was your second strike. Finally, I found out that you were hurting one of my good friend's sister. That was your final and most dire strike. Now prepare to be punished.

*___----___*

Tsuna sat at his home and turned on the TV. He blinked when he saw that there was breaking news. '_-t seven o'clock today there were seven people who were found that were beaten in such a brutal fashion that makes this reporter think that we might have another case similar to that of the previous beatings of all of those junior high students. Here are the photos of the victims. If anyone can come forward and tell us who did this, you will remain anonymous and you will be a big help.'_

Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw Pankumaru and his friends photos. '_Please tell me Naruto didn't….' _ Tsuna looked up when he heard his door being opened and his mom walked into the room carrying enough food to feed an army. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Tsuna! Your dad's coming home after all this time, so I got all this food to make sure he doesn't get hungry. Tsuna's eyes widened.

"What do you mean he's come home? I thought he was dead?" Tsuna's jaw dropped as his mother ignored him and was humming and cooking in a pot that was almost as big as he was. He got up as he heard a knock at his door. He opened it to see Naruto standing there. He was covered in blood and he was shirtless and had a chain wrapped around his waist multiple time like some kind of belt.

"Hey Tsuna, can I come in?" Tsuna was too scared to reply so he only nodded his head. "Thanks, I kinda need a place to stay for the night. I guess one of the guys I beat didn't lose consciousness and identified me so the cops have swarmed my home."

Tsuna could only widen his eyes in fear. He felt Reborn jump on his shoulder. "Sure, it's a boss's job to protect his subordinates." Tsuna turned to reborn angrily.

"For the last time, I'm not a mafia boss!" Tsuna stopped his grumbling when he saw the look on Reborn's face.

"You won't be able to say that for long Baka-Tsuna." Tsuna would have replied but Reborn had already started to sleep. He turned to Naruto only to see him with a nose bubble similar to Reborn's and closed eyes.

"DON'T YOU FALL ASLEEP TOO!" Anime tears began to fall down Tsuna's face as he realized he would be stuck with carrying Naruto's sleeping body to his room.

*___----___*

Tsuna's eyes slowly opened and he looked at the spot where he sat Naruto down was empty. He raced down stairs to see Naruto and his dad in an eating contest, and his mom cooking furiously trying to keep up.

Iemetsu looked up from his meal to see his son. But while he was distracted Naruto reached over and stole his food which effectively put him in the lead. "Oh no you don't, a man should never lose in his own house!" With that he began eating at a furious rate. Naruto's eyes widened before they narrowed and he too ate even more ravenously.

This had the effect of his mother cooking at a dangerous rate. He looked over and saw I-pin and Lambo carrying plates. Lambo had a shirt with Naruto's face on it, while I-pin had a shirt with his dad's face.

Before he could comment his door swung open and Gokudera and Yamamoto walked in, Yamamoto was carrying a large plate of sushi. "Sorry guys," Tsuna looked over to see his mom looking them with a worried expression on her face. "I ran out of food!" Naruto and his dad looked over to each other with narrowed eyes.

"So, who won?" Naruto asked with a small glare.

"I think that it was a tie," Was his dad's reply. They continued to glare till they spotted Yamamoto's sushi plate. They slowly looked to each other before they took off. Seeing the danger to his sushi, Yamamoto took off running. Naruto called out.

"GET BACK HERE SUSHI!" Tsuna's jaw dropped as they continued to chase a somewhat frightened Yamamoto around the house. He looked over to see his neighbors talking.

"Look at that man, running around his yard in his underwear. It's no wonder where his son got the habit." Tsuna grit his teeth in anger. '_First he pretends to be dead, and then he comes back and embarrasses me! It… it would have been better if he stayed dead!_' As if reading his thoughts, Reborn appeared.

"You shouldn't think like that about family, especially blood family." Tsuna looked over to him before sighing and nodding his head.

"I guess you're right, I'm just really angry at him for never being there, and when he finally does show up he is a horrible burden."

"You should be more worried about that" Reborn said with an odd look on his face. Tsuna turned around to see a police officer coming his way.

*___----___*

Author's note: I took a small break from this story, and by that I mean the internet went down. Since people wanted it to be longer, I decided to make this chapter thrice as long… which is still only three thousand words long. Well that's pretty much all I have to say. I am contemplating doing another story as well. So… Bye!


	6. Police, fathers, and expectations

Tsuna gulped as the police officer came closer. The man Looked like some kind of sumo wrestler, only there was almost no muscle underneath his fat and Tsuna thought that even he could outrun him. His uniform had a couple of stains here and there which showed that he didn't care about his appearance. As he came closer, Tsuna realized he didn't like him at all. His attitude screamed that he was used to getting his way.

"Excuse me _kid,_do you know where Naruto Uzumaki is?" Tsuna was tempted to just flat out lie do to the cop's attitude, but Naruto and his father came around the corner of the house and immediately stopped seeing the police officer. Yamamoto, seeing that the two were distracted ran into the house.

Iemetsu's eyes narrowed at the sight of the cop. "Who's your friend son?" The officer turned around and saw Naruto.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Kazama?" Naruto slowly nodded. "Good I need to ask you some questions." Naruto frowned.

"I think i would be more comfortable if i had a lawyer with me." The officer's already narrowed eyes were nothing more then slits now that Naruto had flat out refused him.

"You won't need a lawyer. I just want to ask you some questions." He reached his hand to grab Naruto but a loud cough stopped him. He looked down to see a Reborn who had forgone his usual outfit and now had a brown suit and had his hair slicked back with grease and a tiny moustache planted on his face. There was a small pair of circular glasses covering his eyes. He had a green suitcase that could only be Leon. "Holy Shit! It's you! The most famous and successful lawyer of all time, !" He looked up to Naruto. "Why did you go and hire a powerful lawyer like this if you didn't do anything wrong?"

"Who said I hired him? Maybe he was here to play poker, saw you harassing me, and then decided he would help." Tsuna's jaw dropped at the ease that Naruto lied, and the fact that the officer seamed to believe the lie. " and I go way back."

Tsuna looked over and read the officer's name tag. It said in plain letters "Futotta" Tsuna flinched in sympathy for being named such a horrible name. "FINE! Just come on, I don't have all day." With that the officer turned around and began to walk the three and a half blocks to the station with Naruto and Reborn following.

By the time they got there, the cop was sweaty and looked like he had just run a mile. They walked in to the station and soon went into a room that reminded Naruto of an interrogation room. He sat down in one of the chairs that surrounded a rectangular table. Reborn sat on his right shoulder after sitting down the Leon-suitcase. Naruto smirked seeing that Futotta barely fit in his chair. "Look kid, just answer my questions and everything will be fine. First, where were y-." That was as far as he got because a loud boom filled the room. Naruto ran out of the room to see what was going on.

The lobby seemed to be filled with thugs. "HEY! WE"RE MOMOKYOKAI! AND WERE HERE TO BREAK OUR FRIENDS OUT!" With that the apparent leader pulled out a bat and charged. Reborn came out of the room as well to see Naruto disappear and reappear in front of the leader and smash his fist into the other man's head. The rest of the gang stopped their approach and watched in sick fascination. They watched as the chain that Naruto had around his waist lengthened to the point where it was a good nine feet and he began to swing it. It continued to go in a circle before suddenly the end shot out and wrapped around one of the gang members. Naruto pulled on the chain sending the poor fool flying towards him only to be met with a foot to the face. That was the last straw and the gang took off. Naruto continued to swing his chain slowly but surely eliminating all opposition. Before too long the battle was over and Naruto was on the ground slightly panting.

Reborn walked over. He looked down to Naruto's head and smirked before patting him on his nose. He then turned back to officer Futotta and his smirk grew even wider. "Well it seems like my client just saved the day huh? To think, you thought he beat someone up. I think this is over." The only thing Futotta could do was nod. As he watched Reborn drag Naruto out of the station by his leg, he wondered if he might have been wrong about the whole situation. _'Naaaah.'_

_

* * *

_

Tsuna was in his home eating the sushi that Yamamoto brought over and was starting to get worried. He stood up and was just about to walk down to the station when suddenly his door slammed open. He looked up to see Naruto slowly walking in with Reborn sitting on his shoulder. He watched as Naruto collapsed as Reborn jumped off. Tsuna ran over.

"Are you okay Naruto?!" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, just too tired to walk all the way to my house, You don't mind if I crash here do you?" Before Tsuna could get out a reply Naruto was already snoring away. Although he didn't know it, Tsuna's dad and Reborn were in the other room in deep conversation.

"So that's what happened... you're right Reborn, the situation does call for this. I didn't want to do this but there isn't any other option. I will go get _it _from the ninth, make sure my cute little son stays safe." With that Iemetsu stood up began to write a letter telling Nana that he had left his lucky pair of boxers in Canada and needed to go get them.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CANADA!" Nana just continued cooking. "Dad, after coming back after all those years, leaves again because of underwear!" This was just like his dad, just leaving whenever he wanted to, not caring about him, Nana, or their lives or feelings. Before he could continue his thoughts, Naruto walked down the stairs.

"Hey Tsuna! Thanks for letting me stay here. To make it up to you, I'm going take you out to have some fun!" Naruto grabbed Tsuna's arm and took off. Naruto let a small, sad smile cover his face. '_I don't need Tsuna thinking his father abandoned him, I remember thinking my dad did when I found out that the person who sealed the Kyuubi in me was my own father. Some times even the most powerful of people don't have any options... NO! I HAVE A NEW LIFE! STOP THINKING ABOUT THE OLD ONE!'_Tsuna would have noticed Naruto's varying emotions, but was to busy trying to keep the contents of his stomach down.

* * *

_'How did it end up like this?'_ Some how all of his friends had showed up and now they were all enjoying the weather. '_At least Kyoko is happy.' _Tsuna smiled as he saw Lambo stare in awe at a giant fish tank. Tsuna tried to keep his good mood going, but he couldn't help but feel something was going to happen. Suddenly a loud explosion knocked Tsuna off of his feet. '_I knew it!'_

_

* * *

_

... Sorry? There has been a lot going on lately with the holidays, birthdays, computer problems, and a general air of craziness. I though about continuing the chapter, but I think I'm going to re-read the Ring battle arch. I watched Avatar and wrote a cross over with it and Naruto. I learned how to do the lines. Once again I'm sorry for not updating but I'm going to try to update at least weekly from now on. By the way, Futotta means fatty... I think/hope


	7. announcement and preview

Okay everyone I know i said that i would be updating every week but I ran into a problem. The problem you ask? My roommate spilling a can of soda all over my brand new computer. This completely put a halt on my fanfiction progress. Since it is spring break I was on the fence between going home to my parents or just relaxing at my apartment, but due to the review that said "NO! I need more! Pls update! I really like the Naruto here and the fact he is the Naruto from Konoha. Does he still have his ninjustu skills with him? or just taijutsu? I hope he still have his ninjutsu though. and adult lambo is his brother? I'm so curious!" I decided to head home. Heading home allowed me to use my parents computer. I'm going to try and update sometime this week. The problem is my parents really want me to spend more time with them and my little brother. Here is a little preview of the ring battles though.

* * *

As he stood smirking out at the vongola gaurdians, Xanxus's gaurdian looked down in to his hand that now held both halves of the ring he just won and frowned. "HEY! I won the battle now give me the _real_ other half of the ring!" Xanxus's gaurdian yelled out in anger.

Reborn smirked "Oh but it is the other half of the ring. Allow me to explain..."

* * *

Oh, and P.S., I don't think I ever put one of these in so here we go, I don't own, nor will i ever, the manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it belongs to... someone who's name i can't remember right now...


End file.
